robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sumpthing
Sumpthing (also spelt as Sump Thing) was a competitor from the third through to the sixth series of Robot Wars. It was deliberatly designed to be as low-tech as possible, described by the team as "Part of the war against the high-tech computer age". Its main weapon was a large pickaxe mounted on a base that swung forward when it made contact with opponents. Also part of the weaponary included a makeshift forklift and a rear wedge with spikes. The axe was also interchangable with two saw blades. Because of its low-tech design, Sumpthing never fared too well in competition. Not only did the lack of real armour leave its machinary exposed, but it also had the habit of knocking itself out, which it did twice in its four years of competing. Despite this, it was nominated for the Most Original Entry award of Series 4, losing out to Gemini. Sumpthing is currently on display at the Enginuity Museum in Coalbrookdale. Robot History Series 3 In its first appearance in the wars, it charged Pitbull when "activate" was called, swung launched its pickaxe at Pitbull missing it and somehow caused it to break down. It was then edged towards the arena flame torch and left there for a few seconds before Sir Killalot picked it up with his drill lance and dropped it into the pit. Series 4 Sump Thing was placed against Weld-Dor 2 and Little Fly in its first round match. Sump Thing kept attacking Little Fly with its pick axe which bounced off Little Fly's blade. Sump Thing changed target and hit Weld-Dor 2 on an exposed part of electronics and, coupled with the damage already inflicted by Little Fly, the robot was immobilised, pitted and Sump Thing qualified for the next round with Little Fly. Sump Thing met Mousetrap in the next round where it tried to use the pick axe to break Mousetrap's spring which powered the trap mechanism but it didn't work. During the battle Mousetrap wasn't being as mobile as Sump Thing who looked on top until it charged at Mousetrap from the other side of the arena, but the dormant Mousetrap moved as Sumpthing struck its pick axe which made them jump up and the forklift underneath Sumpthing moved down, lifting it off the ground and making it technically immobilised by the judges. It was pitted by Killalot to end Sump Thing's best run. Extreme 1 Sumpthing participated in the Mayhem and Tag Team Tournaments in Robot Wars Extreme. In the Mayhem, it faced S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Pussycat. It started by staying away from the blade of Pussycat, but the chain for its own blade was then damaged by Pussycat. Sumpthing then escaped the pit, before trying to hammer down on opponents. Sumpthing then got stuck upon Sgt bash, but escaped as Matilda (in her first televised appearance with her new flywheel weapon) separated it. Sumpthing then attacked Bash, before reversing into Pussycat, and staying stuck to it, before breaking free towards the end. The judges gave the win to Pussycat. Sumpthing and S.M.I.D.S.Y also participated in the Tag Team together against Cerberus and Thermidor 2. Cerberus and S.M.I.D.S.Y. started this battle, but sparks came out of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s disc, and it collided with its team mate before breaking down. Sumpthing was then flipped, eliminating it and S.M.I.D.S.Y. from the competition. Series 5 Series 6 Sumpthing placed against Dominator 2, Axe-C-Dent 2 and Hydra in this war. Axe-C-Dent 2 was thrown out of the game by Hydra in the opening seconds, so the remaining three were left to fight it out alone. As Hydra and Dominator 2 smashed into each other, Sumpthing remained largely in the background. Hydra rammed Sumpthing, who fled to the other side of the arena. Driving into the CPZ, Sumpthing was hit with Shunt's axe, and pushed against the wall. At Shunt's mercy, Sumpthing was dragged around the arena. Sumpthing and Hydra attacked Dominator 2, but Sumpthing unfortunately broke down, only one of its wheels working. Growler seized the robot and pitted it. Extreme 2 Sumpthing was involved in the Tag Team Terror alongside S.M.I.D.S.Y. for the second tournament in succession. S.M.I.D.S.Y. and X-Terminator started this battle, and S.M.I.D.S.Y. was axed, so Sumpthing came into the action. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then attacked Mega Morg was axed again by X-Terminator, before Sumpthing was axed by Shunt when trying to tag it. Dead Metal and Shunt then chased Sumpthing over the flames and into another CPZ. Sumpthing then stopped moving, and was counted out just before the timer ran out, and was eliminated. This was Sumpthing's last appearance in Robot Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 7 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heats, Round 1 *Series 4: Heats, Round 2 *Series 5: Heats, Round 1 *Series 6: Heats, Round 1 *Series 7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors Category:Most Original Entry Nominees Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots with Lifters